


Serpently Creative

by Lurlur



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Communication, Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Explicit Consent, Lurlur's Consent Kink, M/M, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Snake-fucking but tender, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurlur/pseuds/Lurlur
Summary: Written for Flaming Like Anything Vol 1.“I’ve been thinking about the thing you asked for.” Crowley is uncharacteristically guarded and the realisation thrills Aziraphale. “You could come over now, if you like.”“Oh, yes,” he gasps. “I’ll be there in ten minutes.”“Aziraphale, wait.” Crowley swallows audibly. “You remember what we agreed? You say the word and it all stops. I’m going to check in a lot. Those are my terms.”“My darling,” Aziraphale is so full of love at this moment that it almost chokes him. “I understand completely. I will be honest at all times. You are too good to me.”“Yeah, yeah, shut up. Let yourself in, OK? I’ll be in the bedroom.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 258





	Serpently Creative

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Flaming Like Anything, an erotic Good Omens zine. The AMAZING Callus Ran did some spectacular art for the piece which you can see [right here!](https://twitter.com/Ran196242/status/1289896519445798914/photo/2) It is, of course, rather explicit!

The old bakelite phone on Aziraphale’s desk rings, startling him enough to spill his tea over his desk. Tutting over the mess, he picks up the handset feeling snippy.

“Yes?” He answers, sharply.

“It’s me.”

The sound of Crowley’s voice snaps him out of his annoyance immediately.

“Oh, Crowley! Hello,” Aziraphale smiles into the phone. “How are you?”

There’s a curious noise from the other side, something dry and whispery.

“Fine, fine, angel. Are you busy?” Crowley sounds distracted.

“Not especially, I’m just at the bookshop. What do you have in mind?”

A heavy silence rests between them for just long enough for Aziraphale to open his mouth to ask if Crowley is still there.

“I’ve been thinking about the  _ thing _ you asked for.” Crowley is uncharacteristically guarded and the realisation thrills Aziraphale. “You could come over now, if you like.”

“Oh, yes,” he gasps. “I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“Aziraphale, wait.” Crowley swallows audibly. “You remember what we agreed? You say the word and it all stops. I’m going to check in a lot. Those are my terms.”

“My darling,” Aziraphale is so full of love at this moment that it almost chokes him. “I understand completely. I will be honest at all times. You are too good to me.”

“Yeah, yeah, shut up. Let yourself in, OK? I’ll be in the bedroom.”

Crowley hangs up before Aziraphale can pile any more praise on him.

Aziraphale finds himself grinning and wiggling in his seat, thrilled with the prospect of what Crowley was offering. He hasn’t actually got around to opening the shop today which makes it so much easier to just get up and leave. 

As promised, Aziraphale is at Crowley’s door in exactly ten minutes. The door opens at his touch, swinging into the eerily quiet flat. He takes his time, removing his coat and hanging it on a hook, toeing off his shoes and leaving them in the rack. Crowley’s flat is immaculate to the point that Aziraphale feels untidy just existing in it. He hurries through the dark, concrete hallway to Crowley’s bedroom. After pausing at the threshold to collect himself, he pushes open the door to discover what awaits him.

The first thing he sees is Crowley, leaning against a bank of pillows with the blanket pulled up to his stomach. His bare chest is pale against the dark bedding, rising and falling in steady, careful breaths.

“Hello, angel,” Crowley doesn’t move, but he does smile.

“Crowley, my dear!” Aziraphale crosses the room, holding his hands out towards Crowley.

Carefully, he leans over the bed and kisses Crowley with passion. His tongue strokes into Crowley’s mouth and finds that the usual touch of smooth teeth has been replaced with needle sharp fangs. Aziraphale shivers and draws closer to Crowley, trying to get his arms around him.

Shrugging him off, Crowley breaks the kiss and pulls away.

“Can I show you? Before we go any further?” Crowley’s voice is cautious and, oh, Aziraphale loves him all the more for it.

“Yes, please. Do show me, love.”

Crowley pats a spot on the bed for Aziraphale to sit. Once he’s settled, Crowley pulls the blanket away to reveal the changes he’s made to his corporation for their tryst.

Besides the fangs, Crowley looks largely unchanged from his waist up. Around the bottom of his rib cage his skin began to show the occasional scale in black or scarlet, increasing in frequency until they completely cover him around where his hips should be. His hips were not invited to this party. His lower body is fully serpentine, a thick coil covered in shiny scales narrowing down to a graceful point. Aziraphale knows that his mouth is hanging open in awe and that Crowley is starting to shift uncomfortably under his gaze, but words are slow to find his tongue.

“You’re beautiful,” he breathes, at last, and Crowley relaxes. “You are far too good to me, my love.”

“Just wanna make you happy,” Crowley shrugs as if he hasn’t invented several new kinds of biology in one afternoon.

“You do, you do. You make me so happy every single day. Even when you aren’t indulging my curiosity,” Aziraphale opens his arms to Crowley again. “Now, please come here and kiss me again?”

Crowley rolls on to his side, a movement that ripples down the full length of his body. Aziraphale watches, mesmerised by the slinky, seductive motion until Crowley has hold of his shirt and a more pressing need of his attention. His tongue keeps teasing the sharp points of Crowley’s fangs, delighting himself with the difference from previous kisses. He helps Crowley unbutton his waistcoat and shirt, shrugging them off his shoulders and onto the floor. Crowley pushes himself up over Aziraphale, supporting his upper body on his arms, and kisses down Aziraphale’s throat.

“Is this OK?” he asks as his kisses trail across Aziraphale’s collarbone.

“Yes, oh yes, Crowley. Magnificent.”

Crowley’s fangs nip at Aziraphale’s skin just as the tip of his tail slides up Aziraphale’s leg and nudges at the waistband of his trousers.

“How’s that?”

Aziraphale melts at the tender concern in Crowley’s voice.

“It’s perfect. Is it OK if I… Umm, if I touch you?” Aziraphale’s fingers practically itch with the desire to feel those cool, smooth scales.

“Fuck. Yes, it’s OK.”

Gently at first, Aziraphale lays his hands on Crowley’s waist and strokes down his sides. Crowley wriggles and snickers into Aziraphale’s shoulder.

“That tickles! Use more pressure,” Crowley manages to spit out.

Aziraphale mumbles an apology and strokes Crowley again, feeling for the sweet spot between tickling and squeezing. Crowley makes appreciative noises as he kisses his way down Aziraphale’s chest and brings more of his snake body up the bed, within reach of Aziraphale’s hands. Aziraphale worships the whole length of Crowley, smoothing his hands along him and pressing kisses wherever he can reach. 

His trousers slide down his legs, aided by coils of Crowley that press against him and undulate. Kicking them off to join the rest of his clothes on the floor, he tries to get as much of his naked body in contact with Crowley as he can; he wraps his legs around the thick section just below where Crowley’s hips would be and coaxes lower parts of Crowley’s tail to loop around him.

“You are incredible,” Aziraphale has to tell him, has to tell Crowley how much it means to him that they are playing out this fantasy. “I love you so much. How can I make this good for you?”

Crowley lifts his head from the crook of Aziraphale’s neck where he had been laying kisses.

“For me?” he asks, stupidly, as if the idea has never occurred to him.

“Yes, love. This should be enjoyable for us both.”

Crowley rests his head on Aziraphale’s chest which he takes as an invitation to run his fingers through Crowley’s hair.

“I’m going to enjoy it, just as long as you’re happy,” Crowley says eventually. “If the next bit doesn’t scare you off, then I’m going to enjoy it a lot.”

Aziraphale kisses the top of Crowley’s head.

“Not that- oh fuck. Not that I’m saying I’ll be unhappy if you change your mind!” Crowley trips over his words and desperately seeks Aziraphale’s eye contact.

“I know that! You could never disappoint me and I’m sure that’s mutual.” Aziraphale soothes and pets in equal measure.

“OK. OK. If you’re still sure?” Crowley looks for reassurance once more. “Let’s have some fun then.”

Aziraphale’s laugh is a delighted peal of bells that morphs into a moan when Crowley slips his hand between Aziraphale’s legs and cups the vulva he has manifested. Crowley dips his fingertips between the warm folds then brings his hand back up to his mouth, flickering out his thin, forked tongue in a way that makes Aziraphale shiver.

“Oh,  _ angel _ , you’re so wet for me,” It’s not an accusation, Aziraphale thinks, it’s praise.

He wriggles against Crowley, asking him to touch again. Crowley removes himself from between Aziraphale’s legs and brings up part of his slender tail to rub against Aziraphale’s clitoris.

“That feels incredible, Crowley,” Aziraphale gasps, grinding his hips down.

Aziraphale chases his pleasure against the sweet pressure that Crowley gives him, allowing himself to be kissed and moved as Crowley sees fit just as long as he keeps rubbing. The result of this distraction is that Aziraphale is almost completely caught in Crowley’s coils before he realises what’s happened.

“You wily serpent!” he gasps, delighted. “You’ve got me all wrapped up.”

“Sssso I do,” Crowley hisses and flicks out his tongue, leaning into his role a little more.

Aziraphale is sublimely comfortable, held in a full-body hug and fast approaching orgasm from the constant rubbing against his clitoris. One of his arms is still free, so he’s not completely trapped. After moving to lie beside and slightly above Aziraphale, Crowley reaches for his hand and guides it to a patch of scales a little below the place where he becomes fully snake-like. They feel slightly raised under Aziraphale’s touch and seem to move as he strokes them.

“Is that…” he trails off, unsure how to finish his question.

“My vent? Yes. For the sake of intimacy, I, uh,  _ rearranged  _ some bits and pieces.”

“Oh, Crowley,” Aziraphale purrs, trembling as his pleasure builds.

Crowley cradles him as he tenses and strains within the restraining coils, gasping through his climax and grinding his hips into the section of tail that Crowley rubs against him. As soon as the last tremors of his orgasm clear, Aziraphale resumes his careful petting of Crowley’s vent, exploring how the scales respond to his touch.

“Angel, how was that?” Crowley sounds gentle and curious as he draws his tail away from Aziraphale’s vulva. “Do you need a rest?”

“That was a simply marvellous orgasm, my dear,” Aziraphale answers, tearing his gaze away from Crowley’s glistening slit and meeting his eyes. “I appreciate your concern but, truly, all I want is to get my hands on your beautiful cocks.”

Crowley makes a choked sound that’s halfway between a growl and a whimper, his coils loosening around Aziraphale. As soon as his other arm is free, Aziraphale begins using both hands to massage either side of Crowley’s vent. With a glance up Crowley’s reclining torso, Aziraphale lowers his mouth to the raised scales and laps his tongue against it.

“Fuck, Aziraphale!” Crowley gasps, pushing himself onto his elbows to watch.

“Good?” Aziraphale looks up to ask.

Crowley nods frantically, writhing under Aziraphale’s hands. Encouraged, Aziraphale lowers his head once more and licks at the growing opening with broad strokes of his wet tongue. He hears a grunt from above him and suddenly finds his tongue lapping against the swelling mass of Crowley’s hemipenes.

Aziraphale pulls back to look at the gorgeous double-cock that Crowley has manifested for their play. A thick central shaft emerges from his vent, splitting into two bulbous cocks almost immediately. Aziraphale read about hemipenes having spikes or burrs on them, but these have only knobbly protrusions over the heads. He feels Crowley’s expectant eyes on him, waiting for his reaction.

Instead of looking up, Aziraphale takes the rounded head of one cock in his mouth and wraps his hand around the other. As he sucks and strokes at the twin cocks, Aziraphale is delighted by the moans the Crowley makes. Combined with the dry whisper of his scales against the bedsheets, the taste on his tongue, and the bumps and ridges against his fingers, Aziraphale is in a sensory paradise. 

This is why he’s caught utterly by surprise when Crowley uses his snake body to flip Aziraphale onto his back and slithers between his legs. Aziraphale finds Crowley covering him with his torso and holding himself up on his arms. His serpentine self rubs his cocks against Aziraphale’s thigh.

“Is this OK, angel?” Crowley only speaks once he has eye contact. “Would you like to continue or pause?”

Aziraphale strains upwards to kiss Crowley soundly, he knows that he will have to give a verbal answer but this feels just as important.

“It’s wonderful, Crowley,” Aziraphale says when he ends the kiss, still feeling the sting of Crowley’s teeth on his tongue. “You’re so good to me. Please let me have your cocks.”

Aziraphale is all smiles and giddy excitement at the thought of what’s to come, of how Crowley is going to fill him. He watches Crowley position them both, turning Aziraphale onto his side and bending his lower leg out of the way. Crowley rests the calf of Aziraphale’s top leg on his shoulder, allowing himself access to both of Aziraphale’s holes.

They watch each other's faces as Crowley aligns his cocks with Aziraphale’s asshole and cunt. Crowley looks so cautious and caring that Aziraphale wants to reach out to him; what little forward planning capacity he has available makes a note to spend the rest of the day spoiling Crowley. This gift is too wonderful a thing to be stingy with the thanks, he thinks as Crowley breaches him with both heads at once.

The stretch and the fullness is divine, Aziraphale can’t keep his eyes open in the embrace of this much pleasure. When he forces them open again it’s to see the look of bliss on Crowley’s face as he fills Aziraphale completely. Aziraphale draws a shuddering breath and feels all his pelvic floor muscles twitch. At that same moment, Crowley gasps and bites the soft flesh of Aziraphale’s calf. He yelps at the pain and bucks his hips into Crowley which sends a ripple of pleasure through them both.

Crowley growls and grips at Aziraphale, one hand on his shin, one on his hip, and a length of his body curled around Aziraphale’s shoulders. Aziraphale feels completely controlled, held in place for Crowley to fuck into. The thought is too delicious. He whines as Crowley starts to thrust, already feeling the rub of snake anatomy inside him.

“You’re so wet and tight around me, angel. I can feel myself through you.” Crowley speaks between pressing kisses to the back of Aziraphale’s knee.

Crowley seems so close to being overwhelmed that Aziraphale burns with love for him. He’d been openly hesitant about indulging Aziraphale’s fantasy but now they’re here, he’s giving it his all. 

“I’m so close, my love. Just like that, please, please, Crowley,” Aziraphale begs, his legs quivering with building pleasure.

Above him, Crowley frowns and grunts with the exertion of keeping the pace where Aziraphale needs it until his whole world explodes in a tidal wave of glorious release. He’s aware of crying out and clutching at Crowley’s forearms in abandon but very little else as his body tenses in ecstasy.

“Yes, my angel. Take it,” Crowley pants encouragement above him, working as hard as ever.

The pulses and waves of Aziraphale’s pleasure fade to a glow that is electrified with each thrust of Crowley’s cocks. Suddenly, Crowley stills. His cocks are buried to the hilt in both of Aziraphale’s holes and he’s gripping onto Aziraphale’s leg like a lifering. Tremors ripple through Crowley’s whole snake body around Aziraphale.

“Fill me, my darling. Give me all you have,” Aziraphale pleads, watching Crowley’s contorted face.

With a grunt, Crowley presses his forehead against Aziraphale’s shin where his leg still rests on Crowley’s shoulder. The swelling throb inside Aziraphale’s holes threatens to tip him back over the edge of his own pleasure but watching Crowley lose himself is too strong a draw. Above him, Crowley shudders through his release as his fingers dig into Aziraphale’s flesh.

“Fuck, Aziraphale. I want to feel you like this forever,” Crowley gasps, twitching.

He holds them together, one vice-like hand gripping Aziraphale’s hip and the other sliding down the side of his thigh. Aziraphale lets his head fall against the coil of Crowley’s tail that holds his shoulders, resting his cheek against cool scales. The little wriggles that travel through Crowley feel delightful as they move the cocks inside Aziraphale’s holes.

Crowley keeps them joined for several minutes, barely moving except to adjust his grip or move a little closer. With a thrill, Aziraphale recognises the snake urge driving this behaviour and smiles to himself, deliriously happy.

Finally, Crowley withdraws and lets Aziraphale’s leg down, laying him on his side as a flood of come flows from his ass and cunt. Aziraphale hums in contentment as he relaxes, feeling Crowley come to lay behind him with coils and coils of snake surrounding them like a nest.

“How was that?” Crowley asks at last, a hint of worry in his voice.

Aziraphale rolls over to face Crowley, snuggling into his arms and kissing him everywhere that he can reach.

“It was divine, my love. You are far too kind to me,” Aziraphale is practically glowing with joy.

Crowley tries to look away, still struggling with the full beam of Aziraphale’s love, but hands reach to take his face and guide him to a kiss.

“Love you, Aziraphale. Lay with me awhile?”

“As long as you need, do you need anything else?” Aziraphale asks, pouring his love into every word.

Crowley shakes his head and tightens his hold of Aziraphale, burying his face in the blond fluff of hair to deliver light kisses.

Later, they’ll talk about it all over a cup of tea. Crowley will blush so hard that he’s almost purple and Aziraphale will love him more than ever. They’ve never been happier.

  
  



End file.
